vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yetrigar
Summary An underground nuclear test in Arizona conducted by the US Department of Defense had unforeseen side-effects. The radiation from the test was channeled into an underground rift, a subterranean passage stretching from Arizona to Alberta, Canada. In Alberta, the radiation came to fill an ice cave, within which a hairy, near-human creature was encased in a glacial tomb, one of the legendary Sasquatch. The Sasquatch was freed from the ice by the radioactivity and revived. The newly revived monster was pained by the continuing effects of the radiation on his body. His mind filled with rage, the bigfoot turned south, towards where he instinctively sensed the source of his affliction originated. As he strode southward, however, the radiation began to make the man-monster start to grow. The Sasquatch monster encountered SHIELD's Godzilla Squad as they were tracking Godzilla in the Arizona desert. Hurling a huge boulder at the SHIELD helicarrier Behemoth, Yetrigar put SHIELD out of the hunt, and began to himself track their monstrous quarry. Yetrigar ambushed Godzilla at the rim of the Grand Canyon, causing both monsters to topple into the natural wonder. The battle soon escalated when Red Ronin arrived to try and intervene and prevent the monsters from killing each other. However, even Red Ronin could not control two such awesome creatures and was at last forced to fire on the wall of the canyon, causing a rockslide which buried Yetrigar, seemingly killing the giant bigfoot. Years later, an explosion in the canyon released Yetrigar, who instantly attacked the superhero team the West Coast Avengers, who were vacationing at the Grand Canyon at the time. He was subdued after a long battle by the size-changing Dr. Hank Pym (aka Yellowjacket), who managed to render the brute unconscious by enlarging a portion of Yetrigar's inner ear. Dr. Pym would use his shrinking gas to reduce Yetrigar down to a manageable size so that the giant would not prove quite so much of a public menace. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Yetrigar Origin: Godzilla/Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Irradiated Yeti Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 2), Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Type 1), Skilled in stealth, Rage Power (The more angry Yetrigar is the more increases his strength]), Radiation Manipulation, Natural Weaponry (Sharp Teeth), Resistance to Fire and Radiation Attack Potency: Solar System level (Matched Godzilla in battle.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic scaling from Godzilla (Marvel Comics) Lifting Strength: Class Y (Scaling from Godzilla) Striking Strength: Solar System Class Durability: Solar System level (Survived blows from Godzilla) Stamina: Extremely high Range: Tens of meters range due to size Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Below Average. Weaknesses: None Notable Note: *Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Godzilla Category:Tier 4 Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Immortals Category:Rage Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Radiation Users Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Kaiju Category:Monsters Category:Mammals Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Comicbook Characters